yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
And Now A Word from Us Kids
The post-credits scene at the end of each episode is called "And Now A Word from Us Kids". It is where kids (usually kindergarteners at a school) talk about the episode's topic. Season 1 * Eat - Kids talk about their favorite food * Summer - Kids talk about their favorite things in the summer * Fun - Kids make movies * Dance - Kids have a Dance Party * Sleep - Sleeping Techniques * Happy - Trivia Quiz * Friends - Making Friends * Careful - Funny Faces * Scary - Overcoming Fears * Halloween - Kids go Trick or Treating * Greetings - Bad Habits * Move - And Now A Word from Evan and Brayden Strong * Share - Isaac and Evan Acevedo make chocolate milkshakes and play basketball * Find - Karate Class * Car - Kids go on a car ride * Together - Zoomers (Indy, Sage, Sean, and Damon) go behind the scenes of their show and it's new season. * Train - Kids learn about Engenieers * Chistmas - Holiday Traditions * Love - Kids talk about things they love * Imagine - Students play Pretend Season 2 * Teeth - Students discuss bad habits * Birthday - A Group of Kids pretend it's their birthday * Games - Kids play Games * Green - Kids talk about Trash * Talent - A Class discusses talents * Animals - Looking for Clues to find animals * Band - Kids discuss music and make a band * Robot - Kids rap about machines * Ride - Kids ride things * Mystery - Scary Stories * Art - Art Projects * Differences - Understanding Diversity * Weather - Kids talk (and later sing) about the Water * Space - Second Graders take a field trip to space * Family - Kids talk about their families and what they do that makes them mad * Boat - Kids clean a boat * Big - What Kids would do if they were Big * New Friends - Behind the Scenes of the Episode (And Now A Word from Jack Black) * Dress Up - Kids talk about their favorite Costumes * Clean - A Word from a Bus Cleaner Season 3 * School - School News * Adventure - A School goes on a Field Trip * Nature - Rock Climbing * Doctor - And Now A Word from Dr. Griffith on Asthma * Flying - Kids imagine themselves if they could fly * Superhero - Kids imagine their superpowers * Circus - A School Circus * Fairy Tale - A Kid gets his book published with help from make-a-wish (And Now A Word from Me, Travis) * Clubhouse - ZOOM cast members Garrett and Aline give a behind-the-scenes tour at their show (And Now A Word from Us, ZOOMers) * Treasure - Story about a Treasure Hunt * Pets - Kids talk about their Pets * Baby - Baby Siblings * Bugs - And Now A Word from a Biologist * Funtimes - Muno and Toodee give a behind-the-scenes tour at their show (And Now A Word from Us, the Gabba Gang) Season 4 * Gooble - Water Experiments with Filters * DJ Lance's Super Music Toy Room - Maddie Strong talks about herself * Show - Kids talk about their favorite shows * Mermaids - Swimming poem * Olympics - Kids play Dodgeball at Reccess * Shopping - Maddie Fretz * Super Spies - Book Facts * Dinosaur - Dinosaur Facts * Gabba Revue - And Now A Song from Us Kids * Restaurant - Going to a Restaurant * Quest - Poem about Bullying * Farm - And Now A Word from a Farmer * Day Camp - A Day at Day Camp Trivia * A Very Awesome Christmas is the only episode without this segment. * It was cut when Yo Gabba Gabba airs on Disney Channel in Asia. Category:Segments Category:In-between segments Category:Yo Gabba Gabba! Topics Category:Yo Gabba Gabba!